Leyendas digitales Origen
by blutgang-gungnir
Summary: Antes de que existiesen los niños elegidos, antes de que existiesen los digimons...hubo un principio. Una batalla entre Luz y Oscuridad que dio cpmo resultado el origen del digimundo.


**LEYENDAS DIGITALES**

¡...no se nada de ningún autor de fanfics desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias, ni se nada de un cadáver flotando en el río!¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?¿Qué salgo en internet?¿Cuál es mi cámara?...

Hola, soy...(¿Cómo se llamaba el tío ese?)blutganga...,blutingo...,¡blutgang-gungnir!, y estoy aquí de nuevo para ofreceros una serie de fanfics que he decidido nombrar Leyendas Digitales, en los que narraré historias sobre el universo de Digimon Adventure anteriores a las vividas por nuestra generación de niños elegidos. Las cinco primeras corresponderán a cinco graves crisis que marcaron a fuego el destino del digimundo, desde su origen hasta la llegada del primer niño elegido. Dichas cinco crisis aparecen reflejadas en en un antiguo texto llamado Profecía Oscura(más información en El retorno del Diablo y su secuela Marea Negra. La Balada de BlackWarGreymon, pero no es imprescindible su lectura). Si tengo éxito y tiempo haré más, pero de momento saldrán con una frecuencia en principio bimensual.

Estas las he creado porque el universo Adventure, al contrario que Tamers, Frontier y la movida de Yggdrasil y los Royal Knights(Savers), no tiene una, por así llamarla, mitología e historia definidas, e incluso 01 y 02 se contradicen a veces, así que las creo yo para dar sentido a mis otros fanfics de este universo, además de dar una explicación a determinados fenómenos y personajes. Serán a la serie y a mis fics algo similar a lo que el Silmarillion es a El Señor de los Anillos.

¡Y qué mejor que empezar por como comenzó todo!Es decir, por el...

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGEN<strong>

_Al principio era la Oscuridad, la Oscuridad estaba junto a la Luz, y la Oscuridad era la Luz. Era una época de vacío, y de imperturbable paz. De repente, el vacío se quebró en un trillón de fragmentos, y todo lo que existía explotó. El Destino fue ignorado, y comenzó una era de Milagros. El Universo era joven, y estaba habitado por fuerzas misteriosas. Algunas moldeaban la existencia, como la gravedad. Otras, más misteriosas, la esencia, como el Valor. Combinándose entre ellas surgió la vida, pero, queriendo mejorar su creación, algunas decidieron fundirse con los seres vivos y forjar su espíritu. Eran los sentimientos._

_Pero algo perturbaba la perfecta armonía. Los seres vivos adoraron a la Luz, e incluso algunos espíritus, los dominados por la Esperanza, la adoraban tanto que se autoproclamaron sus protectores, y el Destino les dotó de gran poder._

_La Oscuridad tomó algunos de los espíritus y los pervirtió, deseando ser adorada también, pero no pudo controlar los sentimientos que había creado y la dominaron. La Oscuridad fue controlada por la Ira, la Envidia, la Desesperación y la Soberbia, entre otros muchos. Deseó ser nuevamente uno con la Luz, pero esta lo rechazó. La Oscuridad creyó que, puesto que el nacimiento del Universo les separó, su destrucción les uniría, y se retiró a un trozo de roca perdido para preparar su final. Una roca que luego llamarían Tierra._

_Pero su maligno plan no escapó a la vigilante mirada de los espíritus de Esperanza, quienes siempre desconfiaron, y siempre lo harán hasta que el Destino lo dicte, de la Oscuridad. No queriendo preocupar a la Luz, reunió a todos los espíritus y les puso sobre aviso. Decidieron acudir a la Tierra para combatir la Oscuridad. Desde entonces, los sentimientos moraron allí._

HACE MILLONES DE AÑOS, EN LO QUE HOY SE CONOCE COMO KIOTO...

El joven llamado Gennai abrió los ojos. Lo que vio no se parecía en nada a lo que había soñado. En su sueño, a las verdes orillas de un lago, les hablaba a unas versiones muy jóvenes de lo que los espíritus consideraban su soporte ideal y a unas criaturas en los que el poder de los espíritus era extraordinario sobre un eclipse. Pero la realidad era que en aquella gris y pétrea llanura no había nada salvo él y sus compañeros, todos iguales, un esbozo del futuro creado para servir a los espíritus.

-¿Crees que no nos descubrirá aquí, Gennai?-preguntó Lázarus, uno de sus compañeros. Entre él y Gennai era fuerte el espíritu de la Amistad.

-En realidad da lo mismo. Los espíritus han bañado este lugar con su poder, jamás podrá entrar.-Gennai frunció el ceño- Y aunque pudiera, nuestro deber es servir a los espíritus y estos nos han ordenado permanecer aquí, incluso si eso implica nuestra destrucción.

-Es cierto.-se apeno Lázarus- supongo que solo somos cáscaras vacías. Y aunque podamos sentir...no significa que estemos realmente vivos.

-No es satisfactorio, pero es necesario. Nadie estará vivo si esa...cosa, se sale con la suya.

Aquello a lo que se referían Gennai y Lázarus era la Oscuridad. Había adoptado una extraña forma. Una esfera negra voladora de dos metros de radio. Estaba inmóvil no muy lejos de allí, en un lugar donde mucho después siete niños irían a un campamento de verano que nunca olvidarían.

Los espíritus llevaban un tiempo vigilando, y el Valor había juzgado que era el momento de atacar.

-La situación es la siguiente-empezó a informar el Conocimiento, que había adoptado la forma de un brillo morado- En el tiempo que llevamos vigilando, la Oscuridad ha permanecido inmóvil, pero ha crecido un poco, unos milímetros. Mi teoría es que pretende expandirse hasta ser mayor que el propio Universo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que lo consiga?-pregunto un fulgor gris, el espíritu de la Sinceridad.

-No estoy muy seguro. Su crecimiento no es progresivo ni exponencial, sino que sigue una pauta aparentemente aleatoria. Tal vez tenga un cambio de ritmo tan brusco que ya lo haya conseguido al terminar esta frase.-dijo el Conocimiento.

-Entonces está claro. Hay que destruirla.-sentenció el anaranjado Valor.

-Es que yo no quiero destruir a nadie...-se quejo la Inocencia, un resplandor verde.

-Estoy contigo, tal vez si se lo pedimos por favor...-sugirió la fucsia Amabilidad.

-No. Si destruye el Universo su próximo objetivo será la Luz, y eso no podemos permitirlo. Es imperdonable.- dijo la amarilla Esperanza.

-¡Sí!-se alegró el Valor de entrar en acción- Solo hay que esperar a Amor y Amistad...

Como por encantamiento, dos luces, azul y roja, llegaron entrelazadas.

-¿Dónde estabáis?-quiso saber el Conocimiento.

-Amistad me ha ayudado a inventar una cosa muy divertida.-informó el Amor.

-Sí.-confirmó el fulgor cerúleo- Se llama reproducción sexual.

-¿Ah, sí?-se interesó el Valor- Si quieres te ayudo a perfeccionarlo, Amor.-se ofreció, pero la Amistad se encaró con él.

-¡Aliento Congelante!

-¡Fuerza de Gea!

Y así dio comienzo la extraña relación entre los espíritus del Valor y la Amistad.

No mucho más tarde, los siervos de los espíritus fueron enviados por el Conocimiento para averiguar la mejor manera de destruir la Oscuridad.

-Vale, ya estamos aquí.¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Lázarus

-Pues probamos a ver que pasa.-dijo Gennai- Lo ideal sería que un agradable, aunque en ocasiones cascarrabias anciano (aunque de evidente atractivo), se nos apareciera en un holograma para darnos instrucciones sin renunciar a las soluciones creativas. Tal vez la próxima vez...

Lázarus dejo a su amigo con sus ensoñaciones y tomó una piedra que arrojo a la Oscuridad. Esta desapareció en la negrura de aquella esfera.

-Anota, Gennai. Nada de contacto físico.

Tras acabar su cometido, los siervos les indicaron todos sus descubrimientos al Conocimiento, quien en colaboración con el Valor trazó un plan de acción que comunicaron a sus compañeros espíritus.

_Mientras la Oscuridad crecía sin prisa pero sin pausa los espíritus la rodearon mientras permanecía imperturbable. Atacaron al unísono, pero nada parecía afectar al sombrío ente, que no reaccionaba. La realidad era que la Oscuridad luchaba, no con los espíritus que adoraban a la Luz, sino con los que ella misma creó y que moraban en su interior. Pero estaba débil y perdió control sobre sí misma._

Los espíritus sentían que algo pasaba en el interior de la Oscuridad, cuando una lúgubre risa mano de ella.

-Detente, Oscuridad. No puedes triunfar.-desafío la Esperanza.

-No soy quien crees. La Oscuridad ya no existe. ¡Sufre ante la Oscuridad Definitiva!¡Tempestad del Caos Negro!

_Los espíritus perdieron su poder ante ese ataque y la Oscuridad Definitiva se expandió no solo por el Universo, sino por los distintos planos de la realidad. La Oscuridad hizo un último esfuerzo y se escindió de la Oscuridad Definitiva y se oculto en un mundo perdido, transformándolo en un mar tenebroso. La Oscuridad Definitiva no dio importancia a este suceso y siguió su avance. Pero la Luz se interpuso y libraron una batalla que duraría eones._

_Los siervos de los espíritus no permanecieron ociosos y tomaron parte del poder que los espíritus habían depositado en el lugar sagrado y lo repartieron por los cuatro puntos cardinales. Temerosos de que la Oscuridad Definitiva les descubriera, decidieron trasladar a los espíritus aún impotentes a un lugar seguro, un mundo donde estos pudieran vivir sin temer la Luz ni la Oscuridad. El mundo Digimon._

_Cuando la Oscuridad Definitiva asumió que no podía vencer, se retiró en espera de su oportunidad. Una oportunidad que el Destino le brindaría, proveniente de otra dimensión._

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

Esto es el origen del mundo digimon de Adventure. No es gran cosa, pero me sirve de punto de partida para los fanfics de Adventure. Aclaro que la parte en cursiva es lo que pone en la Profecía Oscura.

El relato esta influenciado(plagiado) por varias fuentes, entre las que destacaré el Äinulindale y el Valaquenta(origen de la Tierra Media), el evangelio de San Juan(sí, es a ti, G.C.H.), las leyendas de Kioto mencionadas por el padre de Sora, y el Big Bang.

Lo curioso es que, empíricamente hablando, no se puede demostrar que esto no sucediera, y además explicaría algunos aspectos del Big Bang poco claros, como la era de Planck, la energía oscura, y la teoría de cuerdas. En serio, dicho por un profesor de astrofísica.

También es destacable el origen de Gennai, sobre el que profundizaré en próximas entregas y en Marea Negra. La Balada de Blackwargreymon.

Espero que os haya gustado. Más adelante, Leyendas Digitales. El que vino de otra dimensión.


End file.
